The present invention relates to a tableware basket (Rack) for receiving and holding spoons, forks, knives, etc. to be washed by a tableware washer.
The customary method used for washing these spoons, forks, knives, etc. is that a plurality of such spoons, forks, knives, etc. laid down on their sides are piled up on a rack, then accomodated in the tableware washer, and washed by a shower jet discharging over them, and subsequently, these are taken out from the washer, and residual filth is removed by hand washing means.
In this example, the tableware washer could remove only filth being stuck to the faces of spoons, etc. piled up on the rack, and cleaning it more thoroughly had to resort to the hand washing. Therefore, large restaurants needed much of manpower; it was a very troublesome job requiring much time and much labor.